The Package
by Starbolt180
Summary: One day, Robin gets a package in the mail that contains blackmail... If he doesn't do everything this person wants, it could ruin his relationship with Star... and the team... Let's just say that this is no sweet Kitten... Rob&Star BB
1. Blackmail

**Ok, I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter... more are soon to come. Oh, and please Read and respond... even if you are not a member... The reviews are greatly appriciated... Thanks!**

**Starbolt180**

* * *

Starfire sat beside Robin on the sofa, and could barely keep her eyes off of him. It was around 8:00, and Beast boy had gone out, and rented a movie. As everybody waited for him to return, somebody knocked on the front door. The sound echoed through the tower.

"That's probably Beast boy." Robin said as he rose from the couch. "I'll go open the door."

Robin then turned, and proceeded out of the room. As soon as he was to the bottom story of the tower, the he opened the two large doors.

"Ok Beast boy, it's open... Huh?" Beast boy was not there... only a small package on the ground that read:

**'To Robin Grayson of the titan tower/**

**HANDLE PACKAGE CAREFULLY.'**

"I wonder who would be sending a package at this time of the night... well, guess there's only one way to find out." Robin said as he turned to go to his room.

* * *

As Robin slid open one of the dresser drawers, he grabbed a pocket knife laying inside of it, andslit the package open very carefully. Inside, was a bag, which looked like it was wrapped around a small book... As Robin carefully unraveled the bag, he found that the book, was actually a t.v screen.

There was a piece of paper taped to it that read:

**'PRESS PLAY FOR YOUR MESSAGE!'**

As he pushed play, a familiar face appeared on the screen.

"Hi Robby Pooh!" A blond girl yelled out.

"Kitten? It's you again... what do you want?" He asked as he sat down on his bed, and looked into the screen.

"Ok, fine, I'll cut right to the chase..." She said smiling evilly. "I want you Robin. I want you bad... and you know what? I have something to make you want me."

"I would never want you."

"Oh, but are we so sure about that?" The screen with her face shrunk, and went to the side, and a picture popped up onto the screen.

"Remember this girl Robin?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Catwoman? Of course I remember her... she was mine, and Batman's enemy... Just like you're my enemy now." He replied while frowning. She let out a growl, which only made Robin smile. He liked it when he made his enemy mad... especially one that had a crush on him.

"Do you remember doing this?" She asked while laughing, as another picture popped up on the screen. It was a picture of him making out with Catwoman.

"I never did that! How did you—"

"I have my ways Robin. I have a picture generator, and voice generator that can do anything I want. I can make my voice sound like yours and any other person on this planet... Here's another picture just to prove my point." Kitten replied as another picture popped up onto the screen. It was a picture of Robin with a hand full of money, running from the police.

"What are you going to do with these pictures you little—"

"No, no, Robby Pooh, we don't call our girlfriend names, unless you want me to send these pictures to your friends, or better yet... Starfire." She said letting out an evil laugh.

"You wouldn't! And you're **NOT** my girlfried!"

"Oh, but I would Robby Pooh, I would. And get used to me saying that I'm your girlfriend... because that's how it's going to be from now on...In fact, I'll show you the picture that I was thinking of showing her... you know... just to prove my point." She said as another picture popped up... It was Robin leaning over Kitten, with his tongue practically in her mouth. Robin turned his head and gagged.

"That is sickening!" He said while gritting his teeth.

"If you don't want your friends to find out, I suggest that you stay away from Starfire... Oh, and meet me tomorrow at the Pizza Parlor... oh, and bring your R cycle... it turns me on... bye Robin." She said as the screen went blank. There was then a knock at Robin's door. As he threw the screen under his bed, he quickly ran to open it.

"Robin, are you going to join us in the watching of the movie?" Starfire asked as she walked toward him.

"Yeah, sure... umm could we keep our distances though?" Robin asked as he backed up against the wall.

"As you wish Robin." Starfire answered gloomily as she turned to walk down the hall.

* * *

**Ok, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter... please read and submit... I'll try to have the next chapter out by tomorrow... hope you enjoy all my stories... oh, and if you go onto my profile page, I have my upcoming story listed under the COMING SHORTLY section... It has the summary and all. Anyway, hope you like... **

**Starbolt180**


	2. Two Can Play One Game

**Ok, this is my next chapter, so please enjoy... and read and submit!**

**Starbolt180**

* * *

As Robin followed Starfire into the living room, he thought about what had just happened, and how it happened so quickly... As the started, he could not enjoy it, nor pay attention to it.

"Friend Robin, may I ask why you are acting so strange?" Starfire asked as she popped a hand full of popcorn into her mouth.

"Really Star, I'm fine." He replied, trying to sound convincing. Suddenly, the lights came on, and the movie stopped.

"Why did the movie—"

"What are you hiding from us Robin?" Cyborg asked as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, you've been acting strange all evening." Beast boy added.

"Strangely, it all started after you opened the door thinking it was Beast boy... It wasn't, and you disappeared to your room. So, I'm going to go out on a limb here, and say that what ever is wrong happened when you returned to your room." Raven said as she walked over to Starfire, and whispered something in her ear... She then nodded, and joined back in on the conversation.

"Really, there is nothing in my room... now, can we just get back to the movie?" He said as he reached for the remote. His hand was blocked, when Starfire moved in front of him.

"Robin, we will not return to the movie, until you tell us your problem, sonow please sit down and confront us of your worries."

"Starfire," he said standing up, "Please move out of my way, so that I can turn the movie back on... and I don't have a problem, and even if I did, it wouldn't be any of your business." Robin said pushing her aside, and reaching for the remote. Starfire balled up her fist, as her eyes started glowing green. Before Robin even reached the remote, Starfire shot a starbolt at the remote, making it shatter into tiny pieces.

"Robin, you must be misunderstanding me... I said sit down, and tell us your problem."

"Oh, so now you're going to make me."

"Yes, as a matter of fact," She said as she grabbed his arm, and twisted it behind his back, then and slammed him down on the coffee table, "I am."

"Ahh! Starfire, please let me go!" he yelled gritting his teeth in pain.

"If you want her to let you go, then talk." Raven said as she held his head down to the table and leaned down beside him.

"Talk Robin!" Raven yelled again as she squeezed the back of his neck with her sharp fingernails.

"Ahh!" He yelled as he struggled to free himself.

"Talk!" Raven yelled tightening her grip.

"Ok, ok, I'll talk!"

"Robin, why do you act so strangely?" Starfire asked, her eyes still glowing green.

"Umm, I got a letter from Batman, and he might be visiting us in a week or two! Now please let me go! I wanted it to be a surprise, but now you've ruined it!"

Starfire's eyes then turned back to normal, and she let go of Robin's arm, as Raven let go of his neck.

"Why didn't you just tell us that he was coming, instead of going through all of this?" Raven asked as she crossed her arms.

"I don't have to answer to you... or to you." He yelled looking at Starfire. "Now leave me alone, unless you two want to find a new home!" He yelled as he stormed out of the room.

* * *

'I'll show them whose boss... I'll date Kitten just to piss them off.' He thought to himself as he pulled the screen out from under the bed.

"Kitten, you there?"

"Meow." She answered smiling at Robin.

"Meet me at the Pizza Place tomorrow afternoon at 7:30 p.m. I want the team to meet my new girlfriend."

"Oh Robby Pooh, I'd love to... of course... they've already met me." She smiled.

"Well, they're going to meet you again." He said as he put his head in his free hand.

"See you there Robby Pooh!" Kitten replied as the screen went blank.

"Yeah, see you there..." Robin said as he undressed, and hopped in the bed...

* * *

**Ok, I hope that you liked that chapter... I thought that it would be cool to have Star, and Raven show Robin who was in control... lol... anyway, please R&S... and my next chapter is coming soon!**

**Starbolt180**


	3. Lies

The day was quiet, in the titan tower, and hardly anyone spoke, accept to ask a question... As it neared 7:00, Robin finally broke the silence.

"I'm going to the Pizza Parlor... would any of you like to join me?" He asked looking at the titan's gloomy faces.

"Robin, as much as we'd like to come, we think you might need some alone time."

"Now why would I need alone time Raven?"

"After what happened yesterday? Give me a break." She said as she glanced up from her book.

"I guess I'll come with you... I'd like a meat lovers' pizza." Cyborg said as he got up from playing the video game with Beast boy.

"Yeah, I might want a veggie pizza... you coming Star?" Beast boy asked raising his eyebrows.

"No friend Beast boy... I believe that I will stay here and assist Raven."

"Since you put it that way, I think I'll go." Raven said as she closed her book, and laid it on the sofa.

"Starfire, come on." Cyborg said as they were exiting the living room.

"No thank you Cyborg... I will stay here, and make sure that if there is trouble, that I will be able to assist the—"

"I think we'd all feel better if you joined us." Robin said as he leaned against the door.

"Very well then..." Starfire said gloomily as they all proceeded down to the T-car.

As the titans were driving into the parking lot of the Pizza Parlor, Robin secretly smiled to himself, and then opened his mouth...

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you all... My girlfriend is meeting us here!" He said as Starfire tripped and fell on her face.

"G-Girlfriend? Friend Robin, I thought that I—"

"Did you get the impression that I liked you Starfire?" Robin knew he was lying through his teeth... but it was worth it... he was enjoying every minute of it. "You know that we are on the same team, and can't have relationships interfering with our work right?"

"Well, since you put it that way, I suppose that—"

"Hi Robby Pooh!" Starfire was cut off, as kitten ran up to Robin, and gave him a huge kiss on the cheek.

"Robin, why is this girl, Kitten back, and why does she still call you Pooh?"

"Team, I'd like for you to meet my girlfriend, Kitten."

"Robin, can I speak with you for a quick second?" Raven said as she gathered Robin into a black spirit, and flew to the roof of a nearby building.

"What are you doing Robin?" She said as she threw him out of the spirit.

"I'm dating Raven... Is that a problem?"

"Robin, she is a villain, and cannot be trusted... just like Terra."

"What are you saying Raven?"

"I'm saying that you know that Starfire loves you... You're just pissed off right now, because we tried to get you to tell the truth last night."

"And I did!"

"No Robin, you didn't... I went in your room this morning when you were in the training room... I found the screen, found the pictures... you can't hide it anymore. I also followed you to your room last night, and read your mind... I can do that you know."

"Yes I know." Robin replied as he looked down at his feet.

"Why did you take her out just to make Starfire upset... That is the only reason that you insisted on her joining us... isn't it?"

"Yes... it is... but I figured if I told the team that Kitten was blackmailing me, that you all would think that I was lying."

"Robin... You've let me in your mind before... I think I know when you're lying or not."

"I think you're right."

"Now, let's go back down, and finish your date... With your real girlfriend." Raven said as she and Robin flew back down to where the team and Kitten were standing.

"What took you so long Robby Pooh?" Kitten screamed as she ran up to Robin, and threw her arms around his neck.

"Kitten, I'd like for you to meet somebody..." Robin said as he took her arms from around his neck.

"I'd like for you to meet Starfire... my real girlfriend."

"WHAT?" Kitten screamed.

"Robin... aren't you forgetting something? What about the pictures?" Kitten whispered in his ear.

"We've seen the pictures, and Robin has told us what you did to him... you can't trick the teen titans... Destiny." Raven said as she held up the small screen in her right hand.

"It's over..." Cyborg said as the police were driving up...

As kitten was placed into the police car... Robin glanced at Starfire, who would not look at him, or speak to him. When they reached titan tower... Starfire flew to her room, shut, and locked the door behind her. Robin quickly ran after her...


	4. Expressing Feelings

"Starfire, let me in!" He yelled as he banged on the door.

"Robin, I do not like you... we are too different, and I have decided to go back to Tamaran... for good!"

"Oh no you're not!" He said as he pried the door open with one of his gadgets. Starfire was about to fly out the window, when he grabbed her leg, and pulled her back in. She tried to throw a Starbolt at him... but he grabbed both of her wrists, and held them over her head, and wrestled her to the floor.

"Robin, let go of me!"

"Listen to me Starfire... Destiny was blackmailing me!"

"She was not mailing you of the black when you told us that she was your girlfriend..."

"I know Star... but you made me mad... and quit moving..." He added as she kept squirming.

"Look, I'm not in here because I don't like you... I'm in here because I love you! And when you love somebody, you're supposed to tell them your feelings... before it's too late." He said as he slowly cupped her chin in his hand... "And I won't let you go If I know that you're going to try to run away... because if you go, I'm sure as hell going with you." His mouth slowly closed over hers as he released his grip on her wrists.

"I love you Starfire... and I always will." He said as he kissed her once more.

* * *

**Ok this was the last chapter, so please R&S... thanks...**

**This was a short chapter, but I am trying to go ahead and start my next story:**

**Plague:**

**A plague of deadly spiders make the titan tower their web... with no way to escape, the titans have to work together to stay alive, and to keep their wits about them... But how long will Robin remain sane when the girl he loves is bitten, with no way to get to a hospital... or to live... Rob&Star BB&Rae**


End file.
